paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Song (Paw Patrol version)
This has no meaning it is just a fun little thing Imm making wrhh no porpuse at all. Song Cream Soda: Head under water Malta: And they tell me to breathe easy for a while Skye:The breathing gets harder, even I know that Gracie: Made room for me but Cream Soda: it's too soon to see Malta: If I'm happy in your hands Skye: I'm unusually hard to hold on to Gracie: Blank stares at blank pages Cream Soda: No easy way to say this Malta: You mean well, but you Skye: make this hard on me All: I'm not gonna write you a love song Gracie: 'cause you asked for it Cream Soda:'cause you need one, you see Skye: I'm not gonna write you a love song Gracie:'cause you tell me it's All: make or break in this Cream Soda: If you're on your way Skye:I'm not gonna write you to stay Malta If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today Cream Soda: I learned the hard way Skye: That they all say things you want to hear Gracie: And my heavy heart All: sinks deep down under you Cream Soda: and your twisted words, Skye: Your help just hurts Malta: You are not what I thought you were Gracie: Hello to high and dry All: Convinced me to please you Cream Soda: Made me think that I need this too Skye: I'm trying to let you hear All: me as I am Gracie: I'm not gonna write you a love song ' Cream Soda: 'cause you asked for it Skye: 'cause you need one, you see Malta: I'm not gonna write you a love song Gracie: 'cause you tell me it's All: make or break in this Cream Soda: If you're on your way Skye: I'm not gonna write you to stay Malta: If all you have is leaving Gracie: I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today All: Promise me that you'll leave the light on Cream Soda: To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone Skye: 'cause I believe there's a way you can love me Because I say Malta: I won't write you a love song Gracie: 'cause you asked for it Cream Soda: 'cause you need one, you see Skye: I'm not gonna write you a love song Malta: 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this Gracie: Is that why you wanted a love song? Cream Soda: 'cause you asked for it Skye: 'cause you need one, you see Malta: I'm not gonna write you a love song Gracie: 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this Cream Soda: If you're on your way Skye: I'm not gonna write you to stay Malta: If your heart is nowhere in it Gracie: I don't want it for a minute All: Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today